Psycho Love
by PrettyStone
Summary: Amano Yukiteru es un chico normal, quien se acaba de cambiar de escuela. El ser sociable no es su fuerte por lo tanto de alguna forma logra captar la atención de Gasai Yuno (male ver.),cosa que ha de ser el peor error de su vida. Esta es una historia que nos contará sobre la obsesión de un chico hacia otro ( Yuno-Male x Yuki), ¿Que será capaz de hacer Yuno por tenerlo?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! esto... llamenme Stone o Pretty como ustedes quieran. Bueno, soy nueva en esto así que aqui aajito esta mi fic...**_

_**/ Estoy taaan avergonzada, además de ser nueva, empiezo haciendo un fic Yaoi (y ademas con un tipo yandere en el) xC pero buenoo, por favor no me insulten ni nada, se que algunos detestan estas historias pero si no les gustan pues no las lean T^T pero por mi parte, para mi es como un shojo pero con hombres.**_

_**Bueno aquí algunas cosas:**_

_**1. Este fic contiene lenguaje no apto para todas las edades (1° cap. no tiene)**_

_**2. Los personajes de Mirai Nikki No me pertenecen. Mirai Nikki es propiedad de Sakae Esuno, Kadokawa shoten, Asread y Funimation.**_

_**3. La sexualidad de uno de los personajes ha sido cambiada por lo tanto este fic contiene "genderbender" Gasai Yuno será un hombre en este caso ( ya que adoro a los chicos yandere fufufu)**_

_**4. SOLO ACEPTO COMENTARIOS CONSTRUCTIVOS Y QUE ME AYUDEN A MEJORAR! así que si me insultan...LOS MATO (^-^) fufufufu**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Prologo<span>**_

(Narra Yuki)

Yo era un chico normal, no tenía nada en especial, de hecho era de ese tipo de personas que no podía hacer amigos fácilmente. Lo único que deseaba era llegar a mi nueva escuela y hacer unos cuantos amigos, tal vez no destacar, pero en serio quería a alguien en quien confiar.

Pero…nunca pensé que este simple deseo me traería tantos problemas. Nunca creí que la vida de mis seres queridos…e incluso la mía correría tanto riesgo y todo por culpa de un amor descontrolado.

Me pregunto si habrá una forma de borrar el día en el que te conocí…

**Capítulo 1: Confianza**

(Narra Yuno)

Era un día como cualquier otro, aburrido, lleno de personas sin un motivo en sus vidas…tan patético. Pero cuando te vi llegar todo cambió…eras diferente de los demás, tenías miedo…tanto miedo de acercarte a la gente hahahaha…TAN ADORABLE.

Un chico nuevo llegaba a la escuela, su nombre era Yuki, era tímido y todos se reían de él, siempre temblaba de nervios. Era un chico interesante, siempre se quedaba en su mesa con su celular en mano y empezaba a observar a la gente, como queriendo acercárseles. Este mundo era una basura muy aburrida y para mí las personas de esta escuela eran patéticas (a pesar de que yo fingía ser un chico lindo y amable con todos ellos). Quizás… si yo pudiera ser cercano a él esto no sería tan aburrido.

-haha…ha…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sin darme cuenta empecé a reírme, me encontraba en el baño así que nadie me escucharía. Esa idea me encantaba, había encontrado un lindo juguete abandonado que requería de un dueño que lo cuidara fufufu

En el receso, me lo encontré solo en el tejado, tirado en el suelo con su móvil en mano. Estaba mirando al cielo cubierto de nubes. Se veía tan desanimado, pero a la vez…hermoso.

- Nee, no crees que si te encontraran aquí, los profesores de seguro te castigarían.

Al escuchar mi voz, el peli-negro saltó de la impresión y me miro con miedo.

- Lo-Lo siento yo…no sabía que este lugar estaba restringido!

- ¿Restringido? Hahaha sí que eres formal no…umm…A-m-a-no-kun (diciéndolo a lo kawaii)

- Ah?! Tú… ¿recuerdas mi nombre? – Se veía bastante sorprendido así que le sonreí amablemente para que se relajara un momento. Me acerque a él y me senté a su lado.

- *suspiro*Sabes, la gente de aquí es muy común, pero tú te vez algo…distinto. Si lo deseas, si tienes problemas, solo acércate a mí ¿si? No muerdo, tranquilo.

Yuki se veía más sorprendido que antes, entonces me levante dispuesto a irme y regresar a clase, pero de repente él también se levantó, me miro y se inclinó mientras gritaba : ¡En verdad, muchas gracias Gasai-san! Y luego me dirigió una mirada fugaz y se fue corriendo.

Estaba…sonrojado la verdad es que quede un poco estupefacto nunca un chico me había puesto una cara así, era tan lindo casi como una chica. Él…TENÍA QUE SER MÍO.

Por alguna razón, en ese momento, yo estaba sonriendo como un loco, ese chico era el único que lograba hacer que perdiera mi cordura. Trate de calmarme lo más que pude, le di una palmada a mis mejillas para lograr reaccionar. Luego baje por las escaleras hasta el pasillo. Se Natural, mantente en calma, eres un buen chico… pensaba para mis adentros mientras cruzaba aquel largo pasillo lleno de personas. Al fondo veía como Yuki caminaba frente a mí.

Posición encorvada, vista fijada al suelo, manos a los lados, sus puños estaban apretados, en su nuca tenía una pequeña marca roja. Al caminar cada vez que alguien lo saludaba levantaba levemente su cabeza, pero ninguna palabra salía.

Después de un rato, me di cuenta que había mantenido una cierta distancia con él y que me estaba fijando en cada detalle de lo que hacía ¿Acaso me había vuelto un psicópata? Aun así en clases seguí observándolo, al parecer era cierto, estaba obsesionado con él, pero no comprendía que es lo que hacía que aquel chico llamara tanto mí atención.

¿Qué tenía él que yo quería?

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p>Etto...bueno yo soy nuevita en esto de publicar fanfics \\\ asi que ojala les haya gustado mi basura de yaoi (aunque creo que es mas fanservice) jajajaja, se que es un muuuuuy corto pero es para que se vallan haciendo una idea...hasta ahora aún no llegamos a las partes "interesantes" XD.<p> 


	2. Capítulo 2: Los secretos no son buenos

**Capítulo 2: Los secretos no son buenos.**

**(Narra Yuki)**

No es como si le hubiera hecho algo, tampoco había hablado con él antes y ni siquiera me había topado con él (a pesar de estar en la misma clase), pero aun así se había acercado a mí a hablarme, a acompañarme…a entenderme.

Visto desde el punto de vista de un espectador, Gasai-san no había hecho nada por mí, pero el hecho de que me hablara me había alegrado el día. Al término del día observaba como todos se iban con su grupo de amigos, mientras yo era dejado atrás.

Me puse mis zapatillas y fui camino a casa.

En el camino, sentí ganas de comer algo por lo tanto pasé por una tienda cercana. Al entrar me encontré con aquel chico peli-rosado, Gasai Yuno. Al principio me sentí un poco avergonzado por lo de esta tarde así que traté de no mirarlo, pero accidentalmente nuestras miradas hicieron contacto.

Ah!...Amano-kun- El peli-rosado se acercaba a mí y yo cada vez me sentía más y más nervioso. Bajé mi cabeza y trate de mirar hacia alguna parte en el suelo. De repente su semblante apareció frente a mí, él también había bajado su cabeza para acercarse a mi rostro.- Umm Amano…¿qué haces?

Solté un pequeño "ah!" de sorpresa. Creo que estaba sudando, el mismo problema que tenía cada vez que quería hablar con alguien. Lo único que logré soltar fue- Tengo hambre- y ya ese fue todo mi aporte.

Mi compañero soltó una pequeña risita.- Pff! Bien, bien ¿Qué te parece si te invito a un café antes de que vayas a casa? Al fin y al cabo somos amigos ¿no?

Salimos de la tienda y nos dirigimos a un pequeño café que se encontraba en la siguiente calle. La verdad es que no hablamos mucho, unas cuantas preguntas de aquí para haya.

-Emm…Gasai-san, ¿Está bien que este así contigo? Es decir, tu eres alguien muy popular en la escuela y yo…pues…

- Vaya, en verdad te preocupas demasiado Amano-kun. Primero que nada solo dime Yuno, no es necesaria la formalidad conmigo y segundo tú eres mi amigo así que lo que lleguen a decir los demás no me importa en absoluto, nunca me ha importado ¿Por qué lo haría ahora?

Me preguntaba porque esta persona era tan amable y considerada conmigo, no tengo nada que ofrecerle. Poco a poco la noche iba obscureciendo la ciudad, después del café me despedí de Yuno, pero antes de eso él pidió mi número de móvil, intercambiamos números y correos. Me sonrío por última vez en el día y luego me di vuelta.

Al rato de caminar me sentí observado, me volví hacia atrás y el peli-rosado aún seguía ahí, parado en la entrada de la cafetería viéndome. "**_De seguro solo ha de estar asegurándose de que me vaya bien a casa"._**

9 pm de la noche, mamá ya estaba dormída y yo me tiré como pude a la cama, estaba exhausto a pesar de no haber hecho nada agobiante aquel día. Mis ojos se estaban cerrando, cuando un mensaje me llego:

- Yuki:

Espero que hayas llegado bien a casa. Está bien si te digo por tu primer nombre ¿no?

Almorcemos juntos mañana. Buenas noches ^^

-Fin-

**"Un amigo ¿eh? Gasai Yuno" **creí que al fin tendría un amigo con el cual compartir. Estaba muy, muy feliz.

**(Narra Yuno)**

Al llegar a casa, envié un mensaje a Yuki inmediatamente. TENÍA SU NUMERO! En ese momento me veía como una chica con esa actitud, en lo que me di cuenta traté de recuperar la compostura otra vez. Hoy de nuevo había visto su rostro miedoso y tierno hahahaha. Mañana almorzaría con él y me aseguraría de saber más acerca de él y su familia.

Antes de dormir, bajé un momento a ver la televisión, estaban dando las noticias del día. Me preparaba un sándwich hasta que escuché aquella noticia:

_"Hace unas semanas se encontraron los cuerpos de 2 chicos, estudiantes de la secundaria XXXXX, ambos apuñalados a sangre fría, pero hoy gracias a la ayuda que brindó a la policía el joven prodigio **Akise Aru**, se han hallado nuevas pistas que podrían conducir al asesino de estos dos jóvenes. Este joven ha ayudado innumerables veces a la po-"_

_Apagué l_a televisión de inmediato luego de oír eso. **"Ese tipo…Estoy seguro de no haber dejado nada en el lugar…MUY SEGURO" **

Es cierto…yo era un asesino. Pero no era como si matara por gusto, solo asesinaba a personas molestas o que se cruzaban en mi camino, personas que no eran necesarias en este mundo, a las cuales nadie recordaría. Aunque ciertamente no podía negar que no me sentía al menos un poco bien al ver brotar la sangre de mis víctimas.

Esos chicos, los dos cadáveres, eran dos** ratas** que me estorbaban. Un mes antes me habían molestado y amenazado por haberme metido con sus novias, cosa en la que estaban equivocados. Me pregunto si en vez de matarlos a ellos debí haber matado a las chicas, al fin y al cabo ellas eran las insistentes que no dejaban de mandarme regalos y declararse.

**_"Fue su culpa…"_**

Si me preguntan el porqué de matar, pues no lo sé…supongo que habrá sido por los estúpidos de mis padres. Una historia que no quiero ni pienso recordar ni explicar. Pero aclararé que la primera vez que asesine a alguien, fue por necesidad de** justicia**.

Tomé una ducha y luego me metí a la cama. Mañana almorzaría con Yuki así que debía tener mucha energía para mañana por la mañana. Con respecto a lo del asesinato…me encargaría después.

* * *

><p>Si, si, lo sé. Es corto otra vez pero bueno, mi idea nunca fue la de hacer capítulos largos ya que tampoco va a ser una graaan historia, pero al menos voy avanzando rápido. Si me llego a demorar mucho en un cap. significara: 1. Se me fue la inspiración 2. Va a ser un capítulo largo ;D<p>

Nos vemos en otra (*-*)/


	3. Cap 3: Enemigo en territorio equivocado

Holiwis! me he demorado un poco cierto? pero es que la inspiración se me había ido, pero viendo animes con yanderes de nuevo me logré inspirar xD jajajaja bueno aquí esta el tercer cap, que también será cortito así que no se hagan ilusiones.

* * *

><p><strong>(Narra Yuno)<strong>

Era de mañana. Tome una ducha lo más rápido posible y desayune devorando una tostada. Me asegure de ordenar algunas cosas antes de irme. Ya en la puerta grite hacia adentro "Me vooooy" no había nadie que respondiera, solo silencio.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude a la escuela y logré llegar antes que Yuki. No había nadie, me dispuse a sacar un manga para pasar el rato, pero el eco de unos pasos me interrumpió, _**"**_**_Sera Yuki? Si él llega ahora podremos estar a solas"_**. Me estaba comportando como una chica otra vez, haciéndome ilusiones. Me asomé por la puerta de mi aula y observe fuera del pasillo. Un chico de cabellos plateados lo cruzaba en mi dirección, se estaba acercando. Era alto, un poco desaliñado, sus ojos eran color rosa y su piel era tan pálida como la nieve.

Salí de mi aula y entonces él se detuvo.

- Ahh...lo siento, no creí que hubiera alguien aquí a estas horas. Emm...disculpa chico ¿Podrías decirme donde está el salón de profesores?

- Eres nuevo ¿eh? Siguiente piso, tercera puerta a mano derecha. Tiene unas franjas color rojo, por lo tanto te será fácil diferenciarla.

El nuevo abrió los ojos sorprendido (anda a saber tú de que), se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino. Iba a entrar en el aula cuando lo escuche decirme.

- Eres muy detallista ¿no...Gasai-san?

**_"...Que demonios?"_** ¿Ese tipo sabía mi nombre? Me inquiete un poco, no es normal que alguien nuevo sepa tu nombre sin siquiera conocerte o haberte visto antes. Por primera vez mi piel se erizo por un momento, aquel tipo no era alguien común ¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERA ÉL?

Me quede mirando hacia su dirección, había quedado en tal shock que no sentí que una delicada mano se deslizaba por mi hombro, hasta que escuché aquella voz.

- Gasai-san...Umm...bu-buenos días

Era Yuki.

**_"¡Dios! Casi me da un espanto"._** Lo salude un poco nervioso debido al susto y se me quedo observando por un rato. Entramos en el aula y poco a poco esta, se iba llenando con nuestros compañeros.

Me acomodé en mi asiento, el primero de la fila en medio de la clase, y me recosté en mi mesa.

Como todos los días unas cuantas chicas de mi clase cotilleaban a un lado del salón y me miraban de vez en cuando. **_"Porque no me hablan y ya, en lugar de verse como cobardes y patéticas" _**

Yuki se acercó detrás de mí, me di vuelta y lo mire. Sus ojos mostraban un cierto dejo de preocupación por mí.

- Aun no me conoces bien...así que no te preocupes tanto, solo es que no dormí bien.- le sonreí.

Cierto, a pesar de todo debo seguir con mi actuación de chico sereno y amable. Debo ganar la confianza de Yuki a toda costa.

Después de todo, aun no sé porqué me enamoré de él, así que si sigo a su lado, de seguro lo sabré.

**(Narra Yuki)**

Yuno no se veía animado como estos últimos días, me preguntaba si le ocurría algo. Es decir, se que no lo conozco de toda la vida y la verdad es que no me ha dicho nada de él o de su familia pero..._**"Ahh Dios... parezco uno de esos personajes enamorados, ugh..." **_Yuno es mi único amigo hasta ahora, así que ¿esta bien que me preocupe por él no? ¿No soy una molestia cierto?

Una chica se le acercó Yuno despúes de que lo dejara. Estaba toda roja, supongo que se le iba a confesar, le entregó una carta y él le sonrió amablemente. Luego ella se fue con sus amigas.

Esta era la típica rutina de cada mañana desde que entré a la escuela, a mi amigo se le confesaban 4 veces a la semana. Era muy popular.

_**"¿En serio no soy una molestia?"**_

El profesor había entrado en el salón. Todos lo saludamos y nos dispusimos a sentarnos en nuestros lugares.

- Alumnos, me da gusto informarles a todos ustedes sobre la incorporación de un nuevo compañero. De seguro ustedes lo conocerán, pero les pediría que lo trataran como uno mas del grupo. Así que...Akise Aru, por favor preséntate ante tus compañeros.

_**"Aru...Akise Aru" **_no podía creerlo, el joven detective Akise Aru se encontraba frente a mí, mejor aún! Estaba en mi clase!

Me pregunto que clase de persona será...

**(Narra Yuno)**

**-**A-Akise?.-Murmuré sin darme cuenta.

_**"...BASTARDO! ASÍ QUE ESE ERA TU NOMBRE NO MALDITO"**_

Ese intento de detective estaba en mi clase, eso era un problema. Desde Ahora debo mantenerlo vigilado, además ¿Cómo supo mi nombre antes? Akise Aru...aun no eres una basura molesta pero en cuanto sospeches de mí, no quedará nada que recordar de ti en este mundo.

_(Mas tarde...)_

Los primeros bloques me pasé observando a Akise y su comportamiento, era obvio que lo que tratara de hacer no lo mostraría tan evidentemente así que estudiarlo era mi mejor opción. Me iba a acercar a Yuki pero, frente a él, rápidamente apareció esa basura.

La conversación entre ellos dos fue más o menos así:

- Hmm...Amano Yukiteru-kun?

- Ah! si...Akise-kun

- Vaya! te sabes mi nombre *risita* sabes, se tu nombre porque muchos aquí hablan a tus espaldas.

La cara de Yuki palideció un poco. _**"Como puedes ser tan directo idiota!" **_pensé para mis adentros.

- A-ah...si eso...la verdad es que ya estoy acostumbrado a eso, pero da igual.

- Ya veo...y dime ¿Tienes algún amigo? ¿o tal vez novia?

- *se sonroja* N-No! es decir...novia no, pero si tengo un amigo él es Ga-. Akise lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar.- Gasai-san ¿no? Se nota, ya que siempre esta contigo.

Antes de que siguieran hablando de mí logré acercarme a ellos, aparté a Akise a un lado y me dirigí a Yuki.

- Yuki, etto...lo siento pero podrías esperarme para almorzar, debo ir a el patio trasero. Prometo no tardarme ¿sí?.- Mire a Akise- Ah! que tal nuevo!

Me quedo mirando un poco sombrío.

Llegué al patio trasero,la chica de antes me estaba esperando. Escuché toda su confesión, algo de que estaba enamorada de mi desde hace 3 años y blablabla.

Fingí una amable sonrisa como siempre, tomé sus manos y le dije que lo sentía pero no quería tener novia y un montón de cursilerías más.

La chica se echó a llorar. Era demasiado débil,pero de repente dijo algo que no podía ignorar.

- Es-es por ese amigo tuyo ¿no es cierto? El idiota de Amano-kun, siempre estas pendiente de él, no es justo. Alguien tan patético como él simplemente debería desaparecer, es decir ni siquiera habla y es un maldito friki **¡solo es un estorbo para mi amado Yuno!**

Tomé precipitadamente a la chica por sus cabellos, dejó de llorar al instante y me observó horrorizada.-Mira querida-le dije sonriendo como si nada estuviera pasando-Si no sabes nada sobre él, NO LO INSULTES PERRA! si llegas a decir algo como eso haré tu vida escolar un INFIERNO ¿escuchaste?

Después la solté, la hice jurar que no hablaría de esto y luego se fue. _**"Mira si son idiotas las niñas de ahora hahahaha"**_

No dejaré que NADIE se acerque a Yuki, todos quieren dañarlo, solo yo tendré su confianza y cariño.

En la azotea Yuki estaba esperándome. Cuando abrí la puerta se sorprendió un poco pero al saber que era yo, dejo salir un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

- Yuki-kun...acabas de dejar salir un poco de felicidad jajaja

-Ah! ah...hahahaha es cierto. ¿Y que tal la chica? ¿Que le has dicho?

- Vaya, siempre tan observador como siempre ¿Lo has notado en clases?

- Si...y vi como ella se iba al patio trasero, luego te vi pasar a ti.

Por poco y creo que había visto la escena de hace un momento._**"Que alivio"**_

- Pues no me interesa, no es mi tipo, me gustan mas dulces y un poco _t__ímidos._

Poco a poco Yuki fue preguntándome más acerca de mí y mis gustos. Fui lo más concreto posible y no dí mucho detalle,quería dejarlo con una versión misteriosa de mí. Después la conversación se volvió algo incomoda, mas bien MOLESTA.

Fue mas o menos así:

- hey! Yuno-san ya lo notaste ¿no? Akise Aru, el chico que ayuda a la policia esta-

-Si lo se...ese payaso esta en la clase.

- N-no te agrada?

- Creo que es un chico que solo quiere fama y ser reconocido, ademas ya lo sabes, él aun no ha atrapado al asesino de aquellos tipos, así que no creo que sea alguien _"prodigio" _como todos le llaman.

- Supongo que tienes razón...pero, ¿crees que podría hacerme su amigo?

**_"Que tu...QUE?!" _**estaba un poco nervioso por lo tanto mi vos temblaba - N-No creo que sea una buena idea, es decir, las personas estarán más pendientes de tí y esparcirán rumores, tu sabes...te haran daño, estoy seguro.

Yuki me miraba un poco triste, al parecer esto no le gusto.

- Ah...pero mira! me tienes a mí ¿no? No te preocupes,pienso protegerte de todos, ¿confías en mí?

- S-sí...gracias.- No sonaba muy convencido.

El enemigo...no...MI ENEMIGO se había metido en terreno peligroso. Si se metía con MI Yuki, entonces lo destrozaría antes de que pudiese ser su amigo.

_**"No soy violento, solo protejo lo que es mío"**_


	4. Capitulo 4: ()

Querid s lectores/as.

Soy una troll xD bueno se uqe se esperaban un nuevo cap pero este es un pequeño aviso que es MUY IMPORTANTE! Debido a que he encontrado una pagina en la cual me es mucho mas como escribir y me es mas facil publicar mis fics e historias originales, YA NO SEGUIRÉ PUBLICANDO EN pero esto no significa que no seguire con Psycho Love. Estaré publicando los nuevos cap y tambien los primeros en wattpad.

Les dejaré el link en los reviewy aprovechando...lean mi nuevo fic My Creppy Life que esta basado en creepypastas.

Nos vemos ;D


End file.
